Tails' Teacher Trouble Two
by Tailsrulesandthegirlsdrool
Summary: After the events from the first story, Tails finds himself in a similar situation. His new teacher Mrs. Hope, uses him to cheat on her husband. Now he must forget about his relationship with his previous teacher Ms. Kat, in favor of his new one. Tails may have even gotten himself into more than he can handle. Strong Lemons, Oneshot. (Cover image drawn by foxknightyouko009)


**All non OC characters belong to SEGA and blah blah blah blah. I think you know the drill by now.**

 **Tails Teacher Trouble Two**

Tails was lying down on the teacher's desk. His new teacher Mrs. Hope, was completely naked and riding his cock like a cowgirl.

Mrs. Hope: OH TAILS, YOU'RE ALREADY MY FAVORITE STUDENT! OH MAN, I'M SO CLOSE!

Tails: I need to learn to stop passing notes for other people.

His teacher started to speed up her thrusts. She knew that her release was coming soon. Tails clenched his firsts. He knew he couldn't last much longer either. As his hot and young teacher continued to thrust down on him, he started to think back to how he got in this situation in the first place.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Tails and his teacher Ms. Kat, had a sexual relationship. Occasionally, he would stay after class for some "tutoring". Of course she wasn't actually tutoring him, that's just what the other teachers and students thought. Tails didn't even have to do homework anymore. Ms. Kat would just give him an automatic A for each home assignment. He and Ms. Kat continued their sexual relationship for months. One little problem was, they never wore any protection. Of course all that unprotected sex didn't come without a price. Ms. Kat eventually became pregnant...

Ms. Kat: So class, the school has given me some time off for my later pregnancy months, and child birth. I will be gone for the rest of the year. The school has given you all a replacement teacher for the end of the year. She should be here any minute now.

Tails was sitting at his desk between two students. Sam, a brown raccoon and Cory, a red coyote.

Sam: Dude, I wonder what lucky bastard knocked up Ms. Kat.

Cory: I don't know who her boyfriend is but, he's gotta be the luckiest man ever.

Sam: Tell me about it dude. What do you think Tails?

Tails: Um, sure. He must be one lucky guy.

Everyone was oblivious to the fact that Tails impregnated the classes teacher.

Mysterious Female Voice: Ok I'm here. Sorry for being late.

Suddenly, all the male students in the classroom had their jaws dropping. A female, red, and young wolf stepped in. She was the age of 18, two years younger than Ms. Kat. She wore a blue dress, black high heels, and white gloves.

Ms. Kat: Oh, there she is. Class, this is your new teacher, Mrs. Hope.

Mrs. Hope: Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late by the way, bad traffic.

Sam: Dude, she's even hotter than Ms. Kat.

Cory: Dude, tell me about it.

Ms. Kat: Ok everyone, I have to go now. Give Mrs. Hope you're best behavior.

Mrs. Hope: See you, hope you give birth to a beautiful baby. Ok class, let's begin with something simple. If you would all open your textbooks to page 567.

Sam: Pst, hey Tails.

Tails: Yes Sam, what is it?

Sam: You aren't still mad about that one time I got you into trouble for passing my note, are you?

Tails thought back to the last time he passed a note for Sam. That note was what led to him and Ms. Kat's sexual relationship. While he was angry with Sam at first, he eventually got over it.

Tails: Don't worry Sam, I got over it.

Sam: Cool, so you wouldn't mind passing this note to Cory then, would you.

Tails: Sure thing, I don't mind. What could possibly go wrong?

Tails took the note from Sam. Just as he was passing it to Cory...

Mrs. Hope: Young man, are you passing notes in class?!

Tails: Oh man, not again.

Mrs. Hope walked up to him and snatched the note from his hand. She gave the young fox an angered look.

Mrs. Hope: So, you think that just because I'm the new teacher, you can take advantage of me?!

Tails: N-N-No M...

Mrs. Hope: I don't want to hear it. While you're fellow classmates leave, you can stay after class.

Tails tilted his head in shame. Why was he stupid enough to pass that note? After getting caught last time, he should have learned his lesson.

* * *

Two hours later

* * *

Class had ended, and Everyone had left the class room... Everyone but Tails that is. Tails sat there nervously. He sat there silent for a little bit. Mrs. Hope then got up from her desk and proceeded to walk over to the young fox. She had 'his' note in hand.

Mrs. Hope: So, you're the one that thinks it's ok to disobey basic class rules, just because there's a new teacher?

Tails: L-Look Mrs. Hope, it wasn't my note. You see, it was...

Mrs. Hope: Excuses, excuses, excuses. Don't give me any of that. First I have to deal with my alcoholic husband this morning, now I have to deal with a misbehaving student like yourself. It's my first day on the job for crying out loud!

Tails: Look I...

Mrs. Hope: And the schools principal; Mrs. Parker, is on her way here to welcome me on my first day. When she gets here, you can explain to her why you think it's ok to pass notes in class.

Tails had a perfect behavior record. Now it was all going to be tarnished. Getting in trouble with a teacher is one thing, but getting in trouble with the principal is another. Mrs. Hope then took the note off of her desk.

Mrs. Hope: What does this note even say?

Mrs. Hope unfolded the note and began to read. As she started reading, her facial expression turned from anger to shock. As she finished reading the note, a smug smile appeared on her face. Tails looked at her nervously, wondering what she must have read to get her to smile like that.

Mrs. Hope: Oh, you really are a naughty boy.

Tails: W-What?

Mrs. Hope walked over to the young fox student. Carefully, the young teacher placed the note on Tails' desk. The young foxes eyes shot open, as he began to tremble.

* * *

The note

* * *

Hey dude, that new teacher Mrs. Hope is soooo much more hot than Ms. Kat. I would totally love to screw that woman's hot pussy. I mean seriously, how much younger could a teacher possibly be. This teacher is 18, hot, and I would give anything to do her.

* * *

End of note

* * *

Mrs. Hope leaned forward and gave the fox a seductive grin.

Mrs. Hope: So, you're one of those boys that has a crush on their teacher, huh?

Tails: M-Mrs. H-Hope, I didn't write that. I swear I didn't.

Mrs. Hope: Ssssurrree you didn't.

Tails: B-But, I really didn't.

Mrs. Hope placed her hands ontop of his. She could feel the fox trembling. Slowly she took his hands, and moved them to her breasts. His heart started beating rapidly as his hands were forced against his teachers large rack. He could feel her hardened nipples through both her dress and bra.

Mrs. Hope: So Tails, how do they feel?

Tails: They feel, oohhh. Mrs. Hope, why are you doing this?

Ms. Kat had just left today. He had kept a sexual relationship with her for months. Now that she was gone, was it ok for him to have sex with another teacher? We're they even in a true relationship? Would this count as cheating?

Mrs. Hope: You see Tails, my husband is quite the jerk. He does nothing but get drunk, never cleans up after himself, and ontop of that...

She moved her mouth up to Tails' left ear.

Mrs. Hope: (whispering) He never pleases me.

Tails was shivering as he felt his teachers hot breath blow into his ear. He couldn't do this. She's married? This is messed up. The young fox got even more nervous when he saw her reach behind her back. He could hear the sound of a zipper unzipping, as her hands moved down her back. She pulled her mouth away from his ear and let her blue dress fall onto the floor. His hot teacher stood in front of him, wearing only a blue bra and white panties. The young yellow fox stared at the older red wolf. Slowly, his manhood began to rise from his crotch.

Tails: M-Mrs. Hope?!

Mrs. Hope: Yes Tails.

Tails: M-Maybe... Maybe we shouldn't be doing this. You can't just cheat on your husband.

Mrs. Hope just smiled. Slowly, she walked up to him and sat on his lap. Her large boobs were in his face and her fine rear was sitting right on his boner. Tails moaned, feeling his boner clinched between his teacher's ass cheeks. He could feel a wet spot in her panties, along with an interest heat coming from her crotch. She moved her mouth to his left ear once more.

Mrs. Hope: (whispering) Don't think of that Tails. Don't think of anything else but me and you. Just think of how good it will feel, how sweaty we'll get, our loud moaning, the intense pleasure, just think of all that. I want you Tails, I want you sooooo badly. Now I just want you to say it. Tell me that you want me, then my body is all yours. I just need you to say it before we go any further.

Her body heat was so warm against his. His heart was beating irregularly. pre cum was dripping from his cock. He wanted her so bad. He knew being used to cheat on her husband was wrong. He knew that cheating on Ms. Kat was wrong. Everything sane in his head was telling him to stop now. But; his sex drive, something that had developed abnormally fast due to loosing his virginity at such a young age. That was telling him something else. It was telling him to screw his teacher, despite any future consequences.

Tails: I want you.

Mrs. Hope moved her head away from his ear and gave him a seductive grin.

Mrs. Hope: What was that Tails.

Tails: I want you.

Mrs. Hope didn't even say anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head downward, locking lips with the young fox below her. He closed his eyes and put his hands on her back, kissing back his sex hungry teacher. He felt her tongue slide into his mouth, as she continued to kiss him with her soft wet lips. Mrs. Hope's tongue rolled around his mouth in circular motions. He began to use his tongue to lick circles around his tongue.

As Mrs. Hope made out with her student, she began to rub her butt back and forth against his manhood. Tails moaned into her mouth, feeling his cock rub against the soft fabric of her panties. Any memory of regret was gone. Only pleasure took over his body, as well as the desire to have sex with his new teacher. Mrs. Hope broke the kiss for a brief moment. They both looked in to one another's lust filled eyes.

Tails heart skipped a beat as he saw her reach behind her back, hearing an unclipping sound. She slowly took off her bra, revealing her massive rack to the young student. She gave him a lust filled smile, before throwing the peice of fabric on the ground. She went back to kissing him. Her breath was so hot, her hardened nipples pressed tightly against his chest. His hands slid down her back and firmly grabbed her rear.

She moaned into his mouth as she began to rub her crotch against his stomach. He could feel her warm juices leak through her panties, onto his stomach. They both just couldn't wait any longer. She broke the kiss and stared at each other, both panting madly. Mrs. Hope stood up on two legs and slid her panties onto the floor, kicking them aside. Tails looked up at the fully naked wolf. As he was admiring his teacher's naked body, his manhood stuck up painfully.

Her hot pussy juice was dripping onto his throbbing manhood. She grabbed the fox boy's cock with her left hand, slowly positioning it at her vaginal entrance. They both looked into each other's eyes. They both wanted this. There was no doubt about that. He could feel the heat from her crotch burn his dick. She felt his precum lightly touching her vaginal lips.

Mrs. Hope: You ready for this Tails?

Tails: Ye-Yes.

With that she inserted the tip of his penis into her vagina, then started sliding down. They both grunted in delight. Finally, he was all the way inside of her. His teachers warm, wet vaginal walls clamped down firmly on his manhood. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he placed his hands on her rear. Since she was much taller than him, her boobs were in his face.

Then, they began. Mrs. Hope pulled out almost all the way, before slamming back down onto his cock. They both let out loud moans as a wet, smacking sound could be heard. She continued the rythum, riding her student's cock with great force. They both moaned in pleasure as they continued to mate. Tails started to contribute. He started thrusting his dick upward, earning him a set of loud moans from his teacher.

Mrs. Hope: Oh Tails, it feels amazing.

Tails: I-It feels good.

Mrs. Come on Tails speed up. Oh yeah, my husband never pleases me like this.

They both sped up, increasing the speed and force of their thrusts. As Mrs. Hope's boobs bounced in the youn foxboy's face, he leaned his head forward and started sucking on her left nipple. She gasped in surprise, feeling her student's wet mouth suck on her tit. His cock repeatedly rammed her cervix with each thrust. They were both in pure bliss. They wanted to go on forever, but...

Tails: M-Mrs. Hope, I feel like... I... I I gotta.

Mrs. Hope: Me too Tails, I'm so close.

The two of them kept thrusting. They were getting closer and closer to their orgazms. They both sped up, increasing their pleasure. Mrs. Hope's vaginal walls started to get tighter around her student's cock, squeezing it tightly. Then, it happened. Mrs. Hope tilted her head back and moaned, hitting her orgazm. Tails felt his teacher's hot juices shoot onto his cock. Mrs. Hope fell backwards, leaning her back against Tails's desk.

She may have been finished, but Tails sure as hell wasn't. He grabbed onto her hips and aggressively rammed in to her. Mrs. Hope wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. The inside of her vagina was wet and slick from her orgazm, allowing Tails to thrust in and out of her rapidly with ease. With each trust his ballsack smacked her butt cheeks, while the head of his penis aggressively rammed the back walls of her vagina.

Tails finally couldn't take it anymore, he had reached his limits. He gave one last powerful thrust, slamming the head of his penis against her womb entrance. He released a loud moan and shot his warm reproductive fox seed into his teacher's womb, filling it up with the sticky substance. Mrs. Hope let out a loud moan as she felt the young fox shoot his cum directly into her womb. After Tails had released all that he had, he pulled out and fell backwards into his chair. The two of them layed there for a bit, trying to catch their breath.

Mrs. Hope: T-Tails... That was... AMAZING!

Tails: T-Thanks.

She sat up on his lap once more. Mrs. Hope gave the fox a quick kiss on the lips.

Mrs. Hope: So tell me Tails, how's a kid your age so good at sex?

Tails didn't really want to mention his sexual relationship with his last teacher, Ms. Kat. So he decided to make something up.

Tails: Well um, there was this one girl I dated for a little bit. The relationship eventually got sexual.

Mrs. Hope giggled a little.

Mrs. Hope: Oh you kids now a days.

Tails: He he, yeah.

Mrs. Hope: So Tails, how would you like to stay with me a little longer? We can have all sorts of 'fun'.

Tails: I-I don't know.

Mrs. Hope: Please Tails, you're so much better at sex than my husband, and well...

She put her mouth against his ear.

Mrs. Hope: Your penis is much bigger than his.

Tails blushed after hearing that. He looked up at the naked teacher on top of him.

Tails: Well... I guess I could stay a little longer.

The horny teacher gave him a naghuty grin. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before getting up off of his lap. She took the fox by his hand, he got up on his feet, and she walked him over to her desk. Tails crawled onto her desk and layed down on his back. Mrs. Hope crawled on top of the young fox. She gave him another quick kiss before lining up his cock and her pussy.

Mrs. Hope: Ready for another round with your teacher.

Tails: Y-Yeah.

With that she slammed down onto him, causing them both to moan. Mrs. Hope had her hands pressed down on his fluffy chest. He grabbed his teacher's firm ass. Then she started thrusting up and down. Tails looked up at her boobs bouncing up and down. The small classroom was filled with their loud moans. Tails started thrusting upwards into his teacher. Their lust and pleasure only increased. The student and teacher continued to make love on the desk.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

As his flashback came to an end, Tails and Mrs. Hope soon would as well. His grip around her ass tightened. She increased the speed of her thrusts. They were both ready for their next orgazm...

Meanwhile, at the schools principals office the schools principle was doing some paperwork. Her name was Mrs. Parker. She was quite young to be a principal, 25 to be exact. She was a light blue dog. She wore a white blouse, a gray long skirt, black high heels, white gloves, and a pair of glasses over her eyes.

Mrs. Parker: Well, that just about does it. Now, time to go and see how that new teacher Mrs. Hope liked her first day on the job.

The young principal filed the paperwork and got up from her seat. She walked out of her office and proceeded to walk over to what was once Ms. Kat's classroom, but now belonged to Mrs. Hope. Mrs. Parker grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Immediately upon opening the door, she saw... The unexpected. Mrs. Parker saw Mrs. Hope and Tails having aggressive sex on the teacher's desk.

Mrs. Hope: Here it comes Tails!

Tails: M-Me too!

Mrs. Hopes vaginal walls clenched tightly onto Tails's member. The two of them were ready to release...

Mrs. Parker: Mrs. Hope, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?

Both Tails and Mrs. Hope turned their heads to see Mrs. Parker.

Mrs. Hope: Mrs. Parker!

Then, it happened. Both Tails and Mrs. Hope hit their orgazms. Tails shot his thick fox cum into Mrs. Hopes vagina and she covered his cock with her warm juices... Right in front of the principal.

Mrs. Hope: Mrs. Parker I *moan* I can *moan* I can explain.

Mrs. Hope was trying her hardest to speak, but had trouble as she was having her orgazm and feeling her student shoot his cum inside of her. Finally, the two of them finished. Mrs. Hope sat up straight and looked at Mrs. Parker.

Mrs. Hope: Mrs. Parker, I can explain.

Mrs. Parker: There's nothing to explain. It's your first day on the job AND YOUR HAVING SEX WITH A STUDENT!

Mrs. Hope pulled Tails cock out of her. She got up from the desk and walked over to Mrs. Parker... Still naked and everything. As she walked over towards the angry principal, her and Tails mixed liquids dripped from her pussy onto the floor.

Mrs. Hope: Look Mrs. Parker, I can't loose my job!

Mrs. Parker: Loose your job? More like going to prison for having sex with a minor! I'm going to contact the authorities.

Tails: Oh man, this is bad.

Tails knew he couldn't let this happen. If the authorities were called, Sonic would find out he was having sex with his teacher. Sonic saw Tails as his little brother, he would be heartbroken if he found out. Then Ms. Kat could find out that he cheated on her with another teacher. Tails knew he couldn't let Mrs. Hope get in trouble for something he was equally responsible for.

Mrs. Hope: Please Mrs. Parker, can't we talk this out.

Mrs. Parker: We, ah...

The young principal got distracted for a moment. She started starring at Mrs. Hopes nude body. Her large breasts, her wet pussy dripping with sex fluids, her gorgeous face.

Tails: Yeah Mrs. Parker, can't we talk about this?

Tails got up off the desk, and walked over towards the principal.

Mrs. Parker: No, there's nothing to...

Mrs. Parker got distracted mid sentence once again. She saw Tails walk up to her. She looked down at his crotch area. His penis was still half erect from the sex he had just a moment ago, and it was dripping with he and Mrs. Hopes mixed liquids. Mrs. Parker started at Tails manhood and Mrs. Hopes womanhood for a brief moment, before turning around and closing the classroom door.

Mrs. Parker: Ok fine, I won't contact the authorities. But, on one condition.

Mrs. Hope: What would that be?

Mrs. Parker then locked the door and turned around to face the two of them.

Mrs. Parker: I get to join.

Mrs. Hope: Huh?!

Tails: What!?

Mrs. Parker: That's right. You let me join in on your little sex session, and I don't contact the authorities. Sound like a deal?

Both Tails and Mrs. Hope looked at each other. They both knew that they didn't really have a choice. Tails looked back over at Mrs. Parker. The light blue dog was 25. Quite young for a principal, but still older than both Mrs. Kat, at the age of 20. And Mrs. Hope, at the age of 18. If Tails agreed to this, she would be the oldest woman he's had sex with thus far in his life.

Tails: Sure... You can join.

Mrs. Parker: Good to hear.

Mrs. Hope: But why though?

Mrs. Parker: Well, if you must know. Me and my wife don't exactly get along all that well. We fight, we argue. It's just overall a really bad marriage.

Mrs. Hope: Wife?

Mrs. Parker: Yes, wife. I'm bisexual. I just need some kind of sexual interaction. She certainly isn't giving me any.

Mrs. Hope: Interesting, me and Tails were having sex because of a similar situation with my husband. I'm also bisexual myself.

Tails eyes shot open upon hearing that. He had no idea these two women were bisexual. Tails himself was straight... Despite how angry Tails haters on the Internet always call him gay for no reason. More shock hit Tails once he saw Mrs. Hope lean forward and start to kiss Mrs. Parker. The young fox felt his erection slowly come back, caused by the two hot adult women kissing of course. It was every straight guys weakness... Lesbian interaction.

Mrs. Parker: I think someone likes what they see.

Mrs. Hope then turned around to see Tails's massive erection.

Mrs. Hope: I think he really wants to get inside of you.

Mrs. Parker: Oh, I bet. To be honest, I can't wait either.

Mrs. Parker then began to unbutton her blouse. Mrs. Hope got on her knees and started to pull down Mrs. Parker's long skirt. Tails watched in awe as he saw his principal's clothes come off. Mrs. Parker stood there in only a white bra and black panties, right next to the already naked Mrs. Hope.

Mrs. Parker: Just to let you know Tails, I've only ever been in relationships with women. I've never actually been with a man before. So I hope you can give me an interesting experience.

Mrs. Parker then reached behind her back and uncliped her bra. The fabric fell to the floor allowing Tails to see his principal's large breasts.

Mrs. Hope: Yeah Tails, give her an interesting experience. Just like what you gave me.

Mrs. Hope then pulled down Mrs. Parker's panties. Tails saw her pussy in full view. Mrs. Hope stood up next to Mrs. Parker. It wasn't everyday a young student got to see his hot teacher and principal nude. He stood there looking at the two of them, savoring the moment.

Mrs. Hope: Now, how about we begin?

Mrs. Parker: Yes, let's begin.

Tails: So um... How do you want to do it?

Mrs. Parker walked over to the teacher's desk and climbed ontop. The hot principal layed down on her back and spred her legs apart, giving the young fox a good view of her womanhood.

Mrs. Parker: How about you stop asking questions and just fuck me?

Tails's ears twitched. He didn't expect to hear words like that come from his principal's mouth. He looked up at the adult blue dog woman on the teacher's desk. He looked at her pussy, dripping her female juices. Mrs. Hope got behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

Mrs. Hope: Go get her, handsome.

Tails nodded, slowly climbing onto the large desk. He crawled up to Mrs. Parker and put his hands on her hips. He looked into his principal's eyes. She looked into his. She gave him a nod, signifying to go ahead. Slowly, he slid his penis into the adult women's vagina. They both released a loud moan as they become one. Tails immediately started to thrust in and out of Mrs. Parker as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Mrs. Hope: I'm not going to be left out.

Mrs. Hope climbed up onto the desk and hovered her dripping pussy over Mrs. Parker's face. The principal caught onto what the teacher wanted and began to lick her pussy. Tails increased the speed of his thrusts. Mrs. Hope leaned her head forwards and locked lips with Tails. He happily kissed back.

The three of them were nothing but dirty cheaters. Tails was cheating on his girlfriend Ms. Kat, Mrs. Hope was cheating on her husband, and Mrs. Parker was cheating on her wife. They didn't care though. They were in too much pleasure to even think about it. Tails and Mrs. Hope stuck their tongues into one another's mouths, while Mrs. Parker stuck her tongue in Mrs. Hopes pussy, licking the teacher's juices and even some of Tails's cum that was still in there.

After a while of sexual activity, they all felt their releases approach. Tails gave one last powerful thrust and then the group hit their climaxes. Mrs. Hope shot her load all over Mrs. Parker's face, Mrs. Parker shot hers all over Tails's cock, and Tails shot his thick life giving seed directly into Mrs. Parkers womb. They all were panting heavily from the whole thing. Tails pulled his manhood out of Mrs. Parker.

Mrs. Parker: That was amazing!

Mrs. Hope: I know right.

Tails: Yeah...

Mrs. Hope got off of Mrs. Parker, and Mrs. Parker sat up. The two women crawled over to Tails and locked lips with him. The three of them had a lovely triple kiss before parting lips.

Tails: Well, I should get going.

Tails turned around and was about to get off of the desk when he felt two hands grab his shoulders.

Mrs. Hope: Where do you think you're going?

Tails: I was just...

Mrs. Parker: Just what, Leave?

Tails: Well, um...

Mrs. Hope: Your not leaving until the two of us are sexually satisfied.

Mrs. Parker: For the next couple of hours, you're ours.

Tails gulped, swallowing a lump in his throat. As the two women looked at him with a hungry look in their eyes, he knew he was going to be here for a while.

* * *

3:42 PM

* * *

Tails was sitting on the edge of the desk. Mrs. Hope and Mrs. Parker were on their knees giving the young fox oral sex. Mrs. Hope had his dick in her mouth while Mrs. Parker had his balls in her mouth. Tails moaned as the two women below him started to use their tongues in circular motions around his genitals.

Tails: Oh man, here it comes.

Both women removed there mouths from his privates. Mrs. Hope gave the head of his penis one last lick, before he exploded. Tails released a loud moan as he shot his semen all over their faces. Tails sat there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Mrs. Hope and Mrs. Parker began to lick Tails' cum off of each other's faces.

* * *

4:06 PM

* * *

The three cheaters were on the teacher's desk. Tails was ramming in and out of Mrs. Hope doggie style. Mrs. Parker was behind him. She had her body firmly pressed against his back, rubbing her vagina up and down on his butt.

Tails: I can't hold it back much longer!

Mrs. Hope: Oh Tails, just do it!

Tails gave one last thrust, before he released his load. Both teacher and student were moaning as Tails shot his hot fox seed deep inside of his teacher's vagina.

* * *

4:29 PM

* * *

Tails was laying down on his back. Mrs. Parker was riding his cock like a wild cowgirl. Mrs. Hope had her crotch in Tails's face, allowing Tails to give her pussy a good licking. Mrs. Hope and Mrs. Parker were making out with one another. The two bisexual women kept their lips locked while they continued to use the young boy bellow them to pleasure their bodies.

* * *

4:46 PM

* * *

Mrs. Parker and Mrs. Hope were in the 69 position. Mrs. Parker was on top and Mrs. Hope was on the bottom. As the two adults pleasured each other, Tails just sat there masturbating. There was something about lesbian interaction that every straight guy loved.

* * *

5:02 PM

* * *

Tails, Mrs. Hope, and Mrs. Parker were all sitting up and in a three way kiss. Tails used his right hand to rub Mrs. Parker's crotch and his left hand to rub Mrs. Hopes crotch, while Mrs. Parker stroked his dick and Mrs. Hope massaged his balls.

* * *

5:24 PM

* * *

Mrs. Hope was riding Tails reverse cowgirl style. As his cock thrusted in and out of his teacher's pussy, he sucked on Mrs. Parker's right breast. As a Tails began to use his tongue to lick Mrs. Parker's nipple, she began nibbling on his left ear.

* * *

5:51 PM

* * *

Tails was laying down on his back. His teacher and his principal were using their breasts to work his cock. They had his manhood squeezed tightly together between their boobs as they moved them up and down.

Tails: *moan*

Mrs. Parker: He's gonna blow!

Tails then shot his cum straight up into the air, hitting the ceiling. Mrs. Hope and Mrs. Parker were then rained on by thick fox seed.

Mrs. Hope: It's raining sperm.

* * *

6:14 PM

* * *

Mrs. Parker was laying on her stomach, while Tails screwed her pussy. As Tails had sex with hi principal, Mrs. Hope stood on two legs above him, allowing his to lick her pussy.

* * *

6:38 PM

* * *

Tails was on his back while Mrs. Hope and Mrs. Parker had his dick tightly between their butt cheeks, hotdogging the youn boy. They moved there ass cheeks up and down for a while until they heard a loud moan from the fox. He shot a load up, getting his cum all over the two women's backs.

* * *

6:58 PM

* * *

Mrs. Parker was on top of Mrs. Hope. They both were aggressively making out. While the two women were kissing, there bodys were tightly pressed together. Tails used this as an opportunity. He inserted his penis were the two women's vagina's were squeezed together, and thrusted in and out. All three of them moaned as they pleasured one another. After a good ten minutes, they all released there sex fluids one last time.

* * *

7:15 PM

* * *

Tails, Mrs. Hope, and Mrs. Parker all laid there exhausted. Both women had cum dripping out of their pussys. Tails was laying down on the middle of the desk. Mrs. Hope was on his left and Mrs. Parker on his right. The two adult women were cuddling him with their nude bodies. Both women placed a kiss on his cheek.

Mrs. Hope: That was amazing Tails.

Mrs. Parker: I'll say. He shure knows how to please a woman. Or in this case, two.

Tails: Yeah, that was good.

The three of them layed there for a bit, trying to rest. Eventually they decided it was time for them to all leave. Before they all left Mrs. Hope and Mrs. Parker had a little gift for him.

Mrs. Hope: Hey handsome, catch.

Tails held out his hand and caught a pair of white panties.

Mrs. Parker: Here, have this too.

Mrs. Parker threw him her black panties.

Tails: ...Thanks...

Mrs. Hope: A little gift for you.

Mrs. Parker: That way you can have a little souvenir to remember today.

Tails smiled nervously at the two women. He put their panties in his backpack as they got dressed. After that, they waved the young fox goodbye as he walked out of the classroom.

Mrs. Hope: Well, that was certainly something.

Mrs. Parker: Yeah, that was fun. Well time to get back to my bitch of a wife.

Mrs. Hope: Yeah same. My good for nothing alcoholic husband is probably drunk again.

Mrs. Parker: Sounds like we're in similar situations.

Mrs. Hope: Yeah...

Mrs. Parker then smile.

Mrs. Hope: Why are you smiling?

Mrs. Parker: What if instead of being with our worthless spouses, me and you hook up?

Mrs. Hope: That doesn't sound bad at all.

With that, the two women smiled at each other. They both embraced, locking lips with one another.

* * *

The school had closed for the night. The school janitor James, was currently doing his daily routine. He walked up to one of the classrooms and opened the door. As he opened the classroom door he saw that the classroom was once again covered with semen.

James the Janitor: Why is it every time I come in here, there's cum everywhere? My job Sucks!

* * *

Tails opened the door to his house and stepped inside. Sonic was on the couch reading a comic book. The blue hedgehog looked up to see his little bro walk through the front door.

Tails: Hey Sonic.

Sonic had grown suspicious as of late. He still has never found out about Tails's relationship with his teacher Ms. Kat. However, he had grown suspicious ever since Tails began to come home from school later than usual.

Sonic: Your home from school late again.

Sonic's voice had a sense of worry in it. Tails looked at the blue hedgehog.

Tails: I just did some stuff before coming here.

Tails placed his backpack down on a table.

Sonic: Look Tails you've just been coming home really late for the past couple of months. Is there something going on?

Tails began to walk up the stairs to his room.

Tails: Look Sonic, I'm just coming home from school later. I just do some stuff before I arrive here. That's all.

Tails hated lying to Sonic, but he knew he couldn't let him find out what he has been doing. If Sonic found out that he had been in a sexual relationship with his teacher Ms. Kat for the past 7 months, or had sex with his new teacher Mrs. Hope and his principal Mrs. Parker today, he would be absolutely devastated. Not to mention how much trouble the three women would get into, absolutely destroying their lives.

Sonic: Tails...

But Tails had already walked into his room and shut the door. Sonic sighed, he knew something was up. Sonic looked over at Tails's backpack setting on the table. He slowly walked over to it. He began to look through all of the compartments. For a while he couldn't find anything. It wasn't until he unzipped the front compartment and smelled something musky. What the blue hedgehog pulled out shocked him beyond belief.

Sonic pulled two pairs of panties from his young friends backpack. One was white, the other was black. Sonic's eyes were wide open. Holding the two peices of fabric in his hands, he began to examine them.

Sonic: Why does Tails have panties in his backpack? Did he take them from another student? Wait a minute...

Upon further explanation he finally realized something.

Sonic: These can't be panties from another student. These panties are... an adult size. Why does Tails have these?

They both smelled musky, but not in a sweaty way. More in a... sexual way. Sonic put the panties up to his nose and began to sniff them.

As Sonic was sniffing the female fabric, Amy walked in through the door.

Amy: Hey Sonic I got the tickets and you promised you would go with...

Amy then noticed Sonic sniffing two pairs of panties. Sonic looked over and saw Amy look at him.

Amy: Sonic, what are those?!

Sonic: Oh ah, Amy this isn't what it looks like. I just found them in Tails's bag and I...

Amy: How stupid do you think I am?! Why would Tails have panties in his backpack?!

Amy then pulled out her big hammer.

Sonic: Oh shoot!

Sonic then ran out the back door as Amy chased him with her hammer.

Amy: GET BACK HERE SONIC, YOU'VE GOT EXPLAINING TO DO!

* * *

A few weeks later

* * *

It was another ordinary day at school. Tails was walking down the schools halls to his next class. He still felt really bad for cheating on Ms. Kat. He took a deep sigh, before feeling someone grab his shoulder. The young fox turned around to see Mrs. Hope and Mrs. Parker.

Mrs. Hope: Hey there handsome.

Mrs. Parker: Were are you heading?

Tails: Oh um, t-to my next class.

Mrs. Parker: Mind if we talk with you for a moment?

Mrs. Hope: It's kind of important.

Tails: Um, ok. So what is it.

Mrs. Parker: Well, we just wanted to start off by saying thank you.

Tails: Huh?

Mrs. Hope: Remember before when I mentioned my worthless husband who always got drunk.

Mrs. Parker: And my really bitchy wife.

Tails: Yeah.

Mrs. Hope: Well, we both divorced our spouses.

Mrs. Parker: And now we're getting married!

Tails: Wow that's great.

Mrs. Hope: And there's something else we wanted to tell you.

Tails: What is it?

Mrs. Parker moved her lips down to the young boys left ear.

Mrs. Parker: (whispering) We're pregnant.

Tails eyes shot open, feeling a big blush burn on his cheeks. Mrs. Parker moved her lips away from the fox boy. Both women were smiling seductively at the blushing fox. He couldn't believe it. First he got Ms. Kat pregnant, now he got Mrs. Hope and Mrs. Parker pregnant.

Tails: P-P-Pregnant...

Mrs. Hope: That's right Tails. It's a good thing you're such a fertile boy.

Mrs. Parker: Yep, now me and Mrs. Hope aren't just going to be married, we're going to be parents as well.

Tails: Well that's um...

Mrs. Hope: We're going to have our wedding at the end of the school year.

Mrs. Parker: Then, we were planning on having our honeymoon sometime during the summer.

Tails: Th-That's good to hear. Um, should be getting to my next class now.

Tails turned around and started to walk away, when Mrs. Hope suddenly grabbed his shoulder. Tails turned around to see the two adult women looking at him with seductive grins.

Tails: What is it?

Mrs Parker: You didn't let me finish handsome.

Mrs. Hope: That's right. You see Tails, we want you to come with us on our honeymoon.

His eyes shot open.

Tails: Come with you?!

Mrs. Hope: That's right Tails. We want the father of our soon to be children to come with us.

Mrs. Parker: We decided to rent a little house by the beach. We can have all sorts of fun by the ocean.

Mrs. Hope: Of course, we're probably going to just be in the bedroom most of the time. If you know what I mean.

Tails swallowed a lump in his throat.

Mrs. Parker: So, what do you say Tails? Do you wanna come with us?

Mrs. Parker then took Tails's right hand and put it firmly against her crotch. Tails blushed, feeling his hand touch his principal's crotch. He could feel everything through the fabric of her clothes.

Mrs. Hope: Yeah Tails, don't you want to spend time with us?

Mrs. Hope then took Tails's left hand and put it on her crotch. He could feel a warm heat coming from his teacher's nether regions. He had already cheated on Ms. Kat once, he couldn't do it again. But, since he had sex at such an early age, his sexual desires were abnormally high. He knew that continuing to cheat on Ms. Kat was wrong, but he just couldn't turn down these two women.

Tails: I-I-I'll go with you.

Mrs. Parker: Good to hear.

Mrs. Hope: Now, how about the three of us spend some time together... Alone.

Tails: But, I've got class to get to. I don't want an absence. It would ruin my perfect record.

Mrs. Parker: Tails, I'm the school principal. I'll just delete your absence in the school computer.

Mrs. Hope: Come on Tails. Do you want to go to class, or have a threesome in the supply closet?

Tails: Well... Umm...

Before Tails could answer, the two adult women grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him into the supply closet.

Tails: Aaaaahhhh!

* * *

 **Well, that's the end to Tails' Teacher Trouble Two. I hope all you sick bastards enjoyed it XD. Funny enough, Mrs. Hope was actually the name of my 4th grade teacher who I had a crush on when I was little. I'm sorry this story took so long to write, I wasn't really expecting to make a sequel to the first one.**


End file.
